A Time Before Time II
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Littlefoot's Grandfather meets Cera's father when they are kids and meets Grandma and the Old One and they Have an advetnture trying to find their families


1 A TIME BEFORE TIME  
  
1.1 EPISODE II  
  
1.1.1 HEAVYFOOT'S FIRST BIG ADVENTURE  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE LEGEND OF THE LONE DINOSAUR  
  
Grandpa Parka: Not so long ago herds after their migrations several herds found the most beautiful fertile land in the world the Great Valley. Life in the Great Valley was good until one day. The sharptooth came but not just any sharptooth the meanest most feroicious sharptooth ever! Just when the longnecks thought all was lost the Lone Dinosaur Appeared on the horizon. Heavyfoot: Who? Grandpa Parka: The Lone Dinosaur! It was a spectacle no one had ever seen a lone leaf-eater taking on a sharp-tooth! Then the sharp-tooth slashed him across the eye and knocked him down. But he was far from defeated he shoved that sharp-tooth off a cliff and everyone was safe. Then Just as suddenly as he had appeared the Lone Dinosaur went away. Heavyfoot: What happened then Grandpa? Grandpa Parka: Well Not long after the defeat of the sharp-tooth there was an earthshake in the Valley and a huge rock shaped like the Lone Dinosaur was born and the longnecks called it Saurus Rock. Heavyfoot: I'd like to see the Great Valley someday Grandpa! I'm going to go there one day! Grandpa Parka: I'm Sure you will Heavyfoot. It's getting late we'd better head home. Your mother will be worried. The two go back to the herd.  
  
CHAPTER 2. A FATEFUL MEETING  
  
The herd was traveling one day when they happened upon another herd this one was a herd of three-horns. Heavyfoot saw a young male about his age. Kala: Haevyfoot don't wander too far! Heavyfoot: I won't mom! Hello who are you? Topps: The name's Topps. What are you talking to me for? Heavyfoot: I just thought you would want a friend? Topps: Stupid longneck don't you know anything!? Three-horns never play with longnecks! Good bye! Topps walked off. It wouldn't be the last time Heavyfoot would see the three-horn. Heavyfoot: Mom? Kala: What is it Haevyfoot? Heavyfoot: Why don't we ever talk to other dinosaurs? Sabina: We all stick to our own kind. Dinosaurs of different types once lived together in peace but now things are different. Especcially with the three-horns. They are very antisocial. Come along now Heavyfoot.  
  
CHAPTER 3. ENCOUNTER WITH A SHARPTOOTH  
  
One day Heavyfoot was playing when a sharptooth attacked the herd. Kala: Run Heavyfoot! Heavyfoot: What about you? Kala: Just run! We'll find you! Heavyfoot ran as fast as he could. Soon he was lost he hid behind a bush. His family didn't find him. He realized he was all alone. Morning came and he knew he would have to find his herd if he had any chance for survival. He heard somebody passing by but it was not a herd. Amber: Hello is any one there? A young female longneck about his age called. Heavyfoot: I'm in here! He came out. Heavyfoot: Hi my name's Heavyfoot. Amber: What are you doing here all alone? Heavyfoot: I got lost when the sharptooth attacked my family. Amber: I'll help you find them! This is my distant cousin her name is Aleena. We lost our family too.  
  
CHAPTER 4. THE THREE SET OUT.  
  
So the 3 young longnecks set out to find their families. Amber: Do you know where your herd was headed? Heavyfoot: They were headed to the lands near the big water. Amber: That's were our herds were headed! Aleena: We should stick together! The land was lush and green but there were also deserts and badlands too. It would be a long journey.  
  
CHAPTER 4. EARTHSHAKE AND REUNION  
  
Days had passed the young longnecks made their way across the land. One day they heard a rumbling. Heavyfoot: Earthshake! The three ran. The ground buckled and heaved beneath them. A rift was opening in front of them. They jumped. Heavyfoot: Ahhh! He had slipped. Amber: Heavyfoot! She and Aleena pulled Heavyfoot to safety. Then a sharptooth appeared the three ran. Up a head. Heavyfoot: The herds I see them! Mom! Dad! Grandma! Guys Look out! He shouted to his herd. The sharptooth attacked but the adults drove it off. His great-great-grandmother lashed at the sharptooth with her tail. The others came to help. The sharptooth ran off. Kala: Heavytail! You're safe! Heavytail: I'm glad you're okay mom! Amber: Mother! Daddy! Grandpa! Grandma! Great Grandma! She ran to her small herd. Aleena's family was larger. From these three dinosaurs two herds would arise. One a migrating herd the other would set out for the Great Valley Eventually both would meet again. For Amber was Littlefoot's Grandmother and Aleena was the Old One leader of Ali's herd. That story is in the far off future. 


End file.
